24fandomcom-20200223-history
Chandler Plaza Hotel
The Chandler Plaza Hotel was a highrise hotel located in downtown Los Angeles. It was a major hotel, with capacity for at least 1000 guests. Day 3 During [3, the Chandler Plaza Hotel was chosen by Stephen Saunders to be the first site that the Cordilla virus would be unleashed upon. At the time, 1000 guests were staying at the Hotel. Michael Amador's business assosciate Marcus Alvers snuck into the building and set up a vial full of the virus, disguised as a maintenance worker. Michelle Dessler, of CTU Los Angeles, lead a team, including Gael Ortega, to the site, after Jack Bauer discovered from Amador that it was indeed Alvers' target. Dessler and her team arrived at the Hotel, but they did not have HAZMAT suits, and could not risk entering the building. Still Dessler aked for volunteers to enter the building, and most of her team, including Ortega agreed. Upon entering the building, the Chandler Plaza's Head of Security, Craig Philips, realised that he recognised Alvers from a security feed. Dessler went to investigate, and managed to capture Alvers. Alvers gave her the vial's location, and Gael Ortega went to shut it down. Unfortunately, as Ortega attempted to disarm the device, it went off, and he was covered by dust containing the virus. Within minutes the virus had been spread throughout the Hotel, infecting hundreds of people, including Alvers, Ortega and Phillips. Dessler called her boss, and husband, Tony Almeida, and informed him of what had happened. Nicole Duncan, leader of a HAZMAT team, was among a group of field teams dispatched to the Hotel. However, the virus that had been released into the Hotel had been altered, speeding up the virus' incubation period. Dessler told dozens of people in the Hotel's lobby that they could not leave the building, lying to them and telling them that a toxic substance had been released outside the Hotel. When one of the guests started showing symptons, a man named Danny panicked, and Dessler was forced to shoot and kill him. President David Palmer decided to explain the viral outbreak as 'similiar to Legionnaire's disease', explaining to his Chief of Staff, Wayne Palmer, that the American people would be less likely to panic, knowning that Legionnaire's was contained. Over the next several hours, hundreds of guests, Hotel staff and CTU agents, including Ortega, became symptomatic. However, Dr. Sunny Macer, from NHS, told Dessler that she was immune to the virus, and she left the Hotel, only to be captured by Saunders. Hours later, Jack Bauer attempted to use the infection still within the Hotel to persuade Saunders to talk by threatening to take his daughter, Jane Saunders, inside. Saunders eventually agreed to talk, but he was killed by the widow of Gael Ortega, Theresa at CTU Los Angeles The final death toll of the attack upon the Chandler Plaza Hotel was almost a thousand, though various Counter Terrorist Units managed to capture other vials of the virus before they could be unleashed. Guests Staff Others Appeared In Day 3 Category:Day 3 Category:Locations Category:Insufficient Information Level 2